marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bradley Cooper
Bradley Cooper voiced Rocket in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War, and Avengers: Endgame and will reprise the role in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. Significant roles *Clay Hammond in The $treet (2000-2001) *Will Tippin in Alias (2001-2006) *Travis Patterson in My Little Eye (2002) *Satan in Stella Shorts 1998-2002 (2002) *Morgan Murphy in The Last Cowboy (2003) *Todd Doherty in I Want to Marry Ryan Banks (2004) *OSC Agent Mark Rivers in Touching Evil (2004) *Tom Wexler Graham in Jack & Bobby (2004-2005) *Jason Whitaker in Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) *Jason Whitaker in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2005) *Jack Bourdain in Kitchen Confidential (2005-2006) *Demo in Failure to Lunch (2006) *Aidan Stone in Nip/Tuck (2007-2009) *Luke in Older Than America (2008) *Trash in The Rocker (2008) *Leon in The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Gus in New York, I Love You (2008) *Peter in Yes Man (2008) *Ben in He's Just Not That Into You (2009) *Phil in The Hangover (2009) *Doug in Case 39 (2009) *Steve in All About Steve (2009) *Holden in Valentine's Day (2010) *Face in The A-Team (2010) *Eddie Morra in Limitless (2011) *Phil in The Hangover Part II (2011) *Rory Jansen in The Words (2012) *Alex Dmitri in Hit and Run (2012) *Avery in The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) *Pat in Silver Linings Playbood (2012) *Phil in The Hangover Part III (2013) *George Pemberton in Serena (2013) *Richie DiMaso in American Hustle (2013) *Chris Kyle in American Sniper (2014) Quotes *"I liked James a lot and it really was about him, and talking to him about the guy. I wasn't familiar with the comic at all, and then I really loved it. I love that character, he's an incredible character. One thing we debated was he's seen as a cockney accent sometimes. So, we talked about whether we'd do that, or this other guy accent from the city." *"Chris Pratt is unbelievable! And Zoe Saldana's great! She's always great. Chris Pratt just blew me away, I thought he's like the perfect guy." *"It's been great. The great thing about Gunn is that I tried to set the ground rules early. I said, 'Look, you don't have to sugar-coat anything. Just tell me exactly what you want. think he was basically going like, 'Did you think I would do anything else?' But he's been great! I love Rocket!" *"He's Han Solo and Luke combined. I think Rocket is dynamic. He's the sort of Joe Pesci in ''Goodfellas guy. You need Henry Hill." *"''There’s a lot of humor and a lot of heart in this movie. All the relationships are very clear and emotional and the stakes are obviously high and with the flavor of James Gunn, it has a comedic appeal to it. I think people are going to be blown away by how unique and fresh this film is." *"''I don't know if they'll let me. I don’t know how it’ll work, I just do whatever James Gunn tells me to do. don’t know anything about it, nothing. Yeah, James emailed me and said 'You know, the movie is doing well and we're gonna make another one.' I said 'Great!' ''" Trivia Bradley once dated his GotG co-star Zoe Saldana. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast